All or Nothing
by animerox2320
Summary: Hey it's me again. I can't remember what this 1 is about so ya anyway I have a person who helps me and she has an account on ff. her name on here is Mikarune *fore shadowy silence* so ya she deserves credit in making these stories. Anyway READ MY STORY! There are currently two other stories after this one that are already written, just need to be typed. *mysterious silence*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Dragon Ball Z, or Charmed. Deal with it!**

**Vegeta: Why are you being so mean today?**

**Me: Cuz I feel like it!**

**Vegeta: -.-**

**Me: now then…on with the…oh you already know…*leaves***

**Vegeta: ummm…okay? . . ON WITH THE STORY!**

Kagome's POV

"Kagome!" Vegeta screams again.

"Shit! Hey, don't tell him I'm here alright?"

"Okay."

"Th-."

"Hey! Have you seen a girl run past-? Wait a minute." He says, looking at the guy again. "Broly?"

"So, you do recognize me." Broly, I guess, says, sounding like he's smiling.

"Wh-what are you-?" Vegeta says, sounding scared (me: Vegeta's never scared "O_O).

"Relax. I'm not here to hurt you or anyone else, not even Kakarot. I'm simply here to ask for forgiveness."

"Well, I forgive you, but it's really up to Kakarot." Vegeta says. (me: he's still sounds scared).

"Right. Well, where is he?"

"He's not in the mood to see anyone right now, I'm sorry."

"Why, what-?"

"Broly, right?" I say, coming out from hiding. I see him nod. "Look, what's wrong with Goku is really none of your business, so, if you don't mind, then please follow me." I say and walk towards my room when I see a very angry Vegeta. "While, of course, protecting me from Mr. Overreact over here."

"I am not overreacting! You shouldn't have-!"

"Well, of course." Broly says while laughing. He gets in between Vegeta and me. I start laughing when I see Vegeta's face. _Haha…priceless!_ We finally make it to my room, without being killed by Veggie. (Vegeta: I hate you… Me: I know! ) I sit down on my bed, but he's still standing by the door.

"You know, you don't have to stand. You can sit on my bed." I say and he blushes. _Awwww…_

"Okay." He says and sits down next to me.

"So…how do you know Goku and Vegeta?"

"Well, I know Prince Vegeta because I am a Saiyan." He says, and then looks at me. "Now, who's Goku?"

"Oh, oops. You probably know him by his Saiyan name, Kakarot."

"Oh, yes, Kakarot. I know him from a while ago. You see, back when I was still an asshole and only listened to my father, I tried to kill Prince Vegeta and Kakarot, along with some others."

"Do you know who they were?"

"Umm, no. All I remember is that there was a green guy and two other Saiyans."

"Oh, you mean Piccolo, Gohan, and Trunks! Okay!"

"Yes, that was them. Do you know where they are so that I may also apologize to them?"

"Uh, well, if I had to guess I bet Piccolo and Gohan are off somewhere."

"Are they training?"

"No, probably not."

"Well, then what are they-?"

"You don't want to know, trust me." I say and we both laugh a little. "Then Trunks is probably with Goten somewhere. Wait, you had to have fought Future Trunks, because our Trunks wouldn't have been born yet."

"Future?"

"Long story. Well, looks like you won't be able to apologize to Trunks."

"Oh, well, can we go find…um…what were their names again?"

"Gohan and Piccolo and that might not be such a good idea."

"Please?"

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

The Lookout (Gohan's POV)

"Hey, Piccolo?" I ask. _Why is he meditating?_

"Yes?" He says.

"I have a present for you." I say and smile.

"What do you mean you-?"

"No! Don't turn around!"

"Okay. Why do you have a present for me?"

"It's Christmas, silly." I say and I'm right behind him. I hear Piccolo gasp. I laugh a little and start kissing his neck.

"But, um, Gohan, I never – AHH!"

"Don't care. Now come here." I say and I'm just about to give him his present, when I hear a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Kagome. Can I come in?"

"Uh, one second." _Crap, crap, crap!_ I run and put some clothes on. When I get back I go over to Piccolo and whisper, "I'll give you your present later." Then, I head towards the door when Piccolo grabs me and starts kissing me.

"Can you come back later?" He asks.

"Well, it's kind of important and will only take a second."

"Fine, come in." He says.

"Sorry, but-."

"Holy shit! It's Broly!"

"Why is he here?"

Would you two relax! Damn! He just wants to-!"

"It's okay. Let me."

"Right, sorry."

"I just want to apologize to both of you. I hope you can forgive me. And are you sure that is them? I mean I recognize the green guy-"

"Piccolo."

"-but I don't recognize the other one."

"Gohan."

"You're telling me that is the little boy I fought? There's no way."

"Yeah, it's me Broly. And yes I forgive you."

"Thank you." He says and leaves.

"Bye!" No response. "Bye…bye…bye…bye." Still nothing! "AHHH!" She screams and runs after him.

"Anyway, where were we?" I say and start kissing his neck again and I feel him shiver. I laugh a little.

"S-so what…exactly is my" He gasps. "present?"

"Come with me and you'll find out." I say. Then all of a sudden the door is kicked in. "What the-!"

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" A short girl with brown hair screams at us.

**Flashback (Kagome's POV)**

"Hey, Broly! Wait, where are you – AHH!" I get knocked over by a girl about my height with brown hair. "What the hell?!" I scream. She ignores me and keeps walking. "Hey!"

"Shut up, bitch!"

"Well, that was rude! I wonder who that was…?" _Hmm…I'll find out later._ "Wha – Broly! Wait!"

**Flashback End**

Piccolo's POV

"Who the hell are you anyway?" I say before she tries to kick me.

*NOT WRITING A FIGHT SCENE! **DEAL WITH IT!***

All of a sudden she…explodes?

"What the hell?!"

**Me: well another chapter comp-**

**Girl: Why the hell did I explode?!**

**Me: cuz I wanted you to! Now SHUT UP!**

**Piccolo: That was…well…yeah**

**Gohan: What the fuck?! Why did you keep interrupting us?!**

**Piccolo: *blushes***

**Kagome: I'm confused. What happened?**

**Girl: well apparently I–**

**Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP! *ties up everyone and duct tapes their mouths* there we go! BY – wait…watch out for chapter 2 and what happens to the girl. Now then…BYE…for real th-**

**Vegeta: WTF! What-**

**Me: NO! *shoves him out the door* BYE…AGAIN! *sees Veggie coming back in and growls at him***

**Vegeta: *runs away***

**Me: hehe *smiles***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I did, but I don't. :(**

**Now then...ON WITH THE STORY!**

Kagome's POV

"Hey, Broly! Wait! Where are you going?" I say, trying to catch up with him. _Damn, he can walk fast!_

"I am going to find Kakarot." He says, still not slowing down.

"Wait! You can't! He-OW!" I yell as I crash into something. _Damn pole!_

"Are you okay?" He asks helping me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say, rubbing my forehead. "Well, now I have a fucking headache! Great! OW OW OW!"

"Here let me help." He says. All of a sudden, I'm no longer on the ground. _Oh...he's...carrying me..._ I blush. "Anyway, why can't I see Kakarot?"

"He's not really in the mood to see anyone except Vegeta at the moment."

"What, why?"

"He's been through...things lately." I say and shudder.

"Are you cold?"

"Yeah." I lie._ Not like I haven't done it before._ He pulls me closer, trying to keep me warm. "Listen, Goku just doesn't want to see anyone, okay?"

"Except for the Prince?"

"Yeah."

"Why is that?"

"Well, you see they...um...mated." He drops me and looks at me with wide eyes.

"WHAT?!"

"Okay, calm d-OWWW!"

"What's wrong?"

"You fucking dropped me! That's what's wrong!" I scream.

"Oh...right...sorry."

"It's fine, just help me up." Once I'm on my feet again, I explain everything. Gohan and Piccolo. Goku and Vegeta. Even Goten and Trunks. Now, before you say anything, I didn't tell him about my nightmares...yet (me: hehe). I have to be sure I can trust him first.

"I need to apologize to him. Please?"

"Fine. Come on." We head towards Goku and Vegeta's room. He's about to go in, but I stop him. "Wait here." I say. I knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Vegeta asks.

"It's me, Kagome."

"Come in." I walk into the room and shut the door.

"Hey, Goku. How are you?"

"Fine." He whispers.

"Goku, I need you to listen to me, okay?" He nods, so I continue. "Do you remember Broly?" He freezes, but nods. "Okay, well he's here and he wants to apologize and ask for forgiveness. He already talked to Gohan and Piccolo, as well as Vegeta. Is it okay if he comes in?" He looks at me and nods again. "Okay Broly, you can come in." I look over to see Broly walk through the door. "Be nice." I say so only he can here me.

"Hello, Kakarot."

"Hi." Goku says so that I can barely hear him.

"Kagome?" He asks looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"Why does he look so scared?" He says, talking low so only I can hear him.

"I'll explain later." He nods and looks back at Goku.

"Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for what happened all those years ago. I was hoping you could forgive me." He says.

"Okay. I forgive you, Broly." Goku says. Then, Goku does something that surprised everyone. He got up from where he was sitting (me: more like cuddling) with Vegeta and hugged Broly (me: yes he hugged broly...deal with it). Broly was shocked for a second, but then hugged back. _Don't hug him really tight. Be gentle._ I tell Broly. He nods.

Broly's POV

"Umm...Kakarot?" I ask. I try pushing Kakarot off, but he won't let go. "Kakarot, are you alright?" I finally see his face and he's crying. _What the-_ "Kakarot, why are you crying?"

"Broly." Vegeta says. I look at him. "Just pick him up and come sit on the bed. He won't let go until he either stops crying or falls asleep." I do what he says. I look over to see Kagome leaving the room.

Kagome's POV

"Kagome, wait." All of a sudden, Goku gets up and grabs my arm.

"Goku, no. I need to go help Goten and Trunks study."

"Please don't leave...please."

"Goku, I'm sorry, but-"

"Please!" He says louder. _Damn it!_ I sigh.

"Okay, Goku. I'll stay."

"Thank you." He says. He goes and sits on both Broly and Vegeta. I laugh a little. "Kagome." He says, getting my attention.

"Yeah?"

"You can sit on the bed if you want to."

"O-okay."

"Here, Kagome." Broly says, patting the seat next to him. I smile and sit down next to Broly. I lean into him, about to fall asleep. All of a sudden, I feel a hand in mine. I look to see who's it is and it's Goku's. I squeeze his hand gently and he squeezes back. I smile and fall asleep on Broly._ Wait, wasn't there something I was supposed to do. Oh well._ That was my last thought before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Well, that's it for chapter two. See you next time...B-**

**Girl: HI!**

**Me: AHH! WHAT THE FUCK?!**

**Girl: That's what you get since I wasn't in this chapter.**

**Me: Whatever. See you next time...B-**

**Girl: BYE!**

**Me: No! *knocks out girl* Geez...anyway...BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Vegeta's POV

"Hey, Kagome. Wake up." Broly says, being careful no to wake Kakarot. "Damn it."

"Just pick her up and carry her." I whisper.

"I guess I have to." He says. He picks up Kagome and she snuggles closer to him. He blushes.

"Aw, how cute." I say and laugh. He glares at me.

"Shut up." He says and growls.

"No." I say and give him a death glare (me: if only looks could kill. Vegeta: shut up! me: how did…never mind). "You should probably get going before she starts having a n – um…never mind."

"Before she starts having a what?"

"Nothing. She will tell you when she's ready. Now go." He starts to glare at me again. "That's an order."

"Fine." On that wonderful (me: not really) note, he leaves. _Thank god._

"Kakarot, I know you're not sleeping."

"Wha – but how?"

"I'm your mate, Kakarot. I'm supposed to know these things."

"Oh."

"I also know you were faking earlier. Why?"

"I have no idea what you're –."

"Kakarot." I say, looking at him. "Don't lie to me. I'm not stupid. Now what was that about?"

"What was what a –?"

"The acting Kakarot! Why were you acting scared?!" I yell, getting irritated. When I look back at him, he's staring at me wide-eyed. His eyes start to water. _Shit!_ I sigh. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I was just getting irritated. Please don't cry." I say pulling him into my arms. When I look at him again, he's still crying. _Damnit!_ "Please, Kakarot, don't cry. I'm sorry." I say as I pull him close again and kiss him as sweetly as I possibly can. When we break apart, I look into his eyes. "Better?" I ask and he nods. "Good. Now, do you want to tell me what that was about?"

"Okay. Well, when Broly came in, I saw how Kagome looked at him, and I wanted to see if something would work, so-."

"Wait, how did she look at him?"

"The same way you look at me. Anyway, I figured since she no longer has Gohan, and yes before you cut me off again, she already told me about Gohan and Piccolo, AND Goten and Trunks. I'm perfectly okay with it. Anyway, since she no longer has Gohan, I thought I could try and get her and Broly together."

"Goku, what have I told you about trying to-?"

"Wait…did you just call me 'Goku'?" He asks with a smile. I blush.

""W-what? No! Of course not Goku! Wait…shit…"

"You did!" He says and jumps on me. He starts kissing me, but then pulls away. "I'm tired." I laugh and shake my head.

"Alright…let's go to b-AH!" I yell as he pulls me onto the bed before I get the chance to finish my sentence. I now have a sleeping Go…er…Kakarot (me: . . hehe Vegeta: Damn you woman! Me: What was that? *about to erase Vegeta* Vegeta: AH! *runs away* me: It's good to be the author.) in my arms. _He seemed hyper…weird…_

**Me: Yay! Another chapter do-**

**Broly: That was…interesting. :/**

**Me: Did you just interrupt me?**

**Broly: N-nooo…*laughs nervously then runs away***

**Vegeta: That sucked!**

**Me: What the-? Who let you in here?!**

**Vegeta: I let myself in.**

**Me: Oh whatever…just don't interrupt me okay?**

**Vegeta: I will do whatever I want! I'm the Prince of all Saiyans!**

**Mystery Girl: Wait, you're the Prince? But that means you're my-**

**Me: Okay…moving on.**

**Vegeta: NO! What was she going to say?!**

**Me: You'll find out. Now leave…or else.**

**Vegeta: Or else what?**

**Me: *changes something***

**Veggie: What the hell did you – oh son of a – *growls* fine. I'm leaving.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Vegeta: Yeah, whatever. *leaves***

**Me: Anyway, I – *hears a knock on the door* Oh what now?! *opens door* **

**Piccolo: Hey you look tired. Let us do the ending.**

**Me: *shocked* O-okay.**

**Piccolo and Gohan: Another chapter done. Watch out for chapter 4. She will try to update as soon as possible, but school is starting in less than two weeks so no promises. In the next chapter you will find out who the mystery girl is and why she's here. So until then…BYE!**

**Me: Thanks guys.**

**~Animerox2320**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Dragon Ball Z, or Charmed. If I did there would be A LOT of yaoi. Now then, on with the story.**

Kagome's POV (wherever Gohan's at)

"Hey, Gohan!" I yell.

"AH!" He jumps. _Oops…_

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Did you need something?"

"Yes, actually I wanted to ask you something."

"Alright, go ahead."

"What would you say to meeting your grandpa?" I ask and he looks at me confused. "On your dad's side."

"Oh, well, that would be amazing, but it's not possible."

"Yes it is."

"What do y-?"

"Alright, NOW!" I yell and look behind me to see Bardock, King Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz.

"Wha – but how?!"

"I have my ways." I say and laugh.

"Where are we?" Vegeta asks (me: the king not the prince P. Vegeta: obviously me: Oh, shut up!). "Who are you?" He asks, looking at Gohan and me.

"Relax, okay? I'm a friend of both Prince Vegeta and Kakarot. Bardock, I would like you to meet your grandson."

"What? I-I have a grandson?"

"Yes and his name is Gohan. You actually have another grandson, too. He's not here at the moment, but his name is Goten. Then, you" I say pointing to King Vegeta. "have a grandson named Trunks. As you can see he isn't here either. Now-."

"Wait, where are Goten and Trunks?" Vegeta asks.

"Well, one, they have no idea about any of this. And, two, they are probably off…um…doing stuff." I look at Gohan for help, but he's laughing. I growl and glare at him. "Shut up!" I yell, kicking him.

"Ow…I'm sorry, okay? It was funny." He says and starts laughing again. "Anyway, it was nice to meet you all, but I have to go."

"What? Why?" I ask.

"Well, earlier I was about to give Piccolo a…um…present. We got interrupted by you and Broly showing up. So, I-." He says, getting cut off.

"Wait, Broly?! I thought he was dead!" Vegeta yells.

"I'll explain in a second. Continue."

"So, I promised Piccolo I would give him his present later. Well, it's later. So is it okay if I go ahead and leave? I could get Trunks and Goten. I could also get my dad and Vegeta."

"Sure, but, I have to know, what's the present?" I ask and he blushes. "Nevermind. Go!"

"Thanks!" He yells, already gone.

"So, who's Piccolo?" Bardock asks.

"A Namekian."

"And why does my grandson want to give him a present?"

"He's in love with Piccolo."

"Does Piccolo know this?"

"Yes."

"Does he return the love?"

"Yes, no more questions for now, alright? Right now you guys need to hide... again. Last time. Promise." I say and smile. As soon as they are hidden Goten, Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta show up.

"Kagome!" Vegeta yells, soundng seriously pissed. _Shit, I forgot he was mad at me..._

"Now Vegeta, before you decide to kill me, there's something I want to show you."

"What?"

"Well, more like someone...s." He looks at me, confused. "Come on out, guys." I say, and they come out from their hiding place. (me: again)

**Me: *looks around to make sure no-one will interupt me* Okay. No-one else here. Now, another chapter d-**

**Bardock: Hi!**

**Me: Goddamnit! *is really pissed***

**Mystery Girl: Goku!**

**Goku: What?**

**Mystery Girl: No, that's not...nevermind. *leaves***

**King Vegeta: I'm bored, and this story sucks.**

**Prince Vegeta: Thank you! Finally someone other than me sees this!**

**Me: *growls* Both of you shut up! Or else!**

**King Vegeta: Or else what?**

**Prince Vegeta: No, dad. Don't!**

**Me: * laughs evilly***

**King Veggie: What's wr-Oh god DAMNIT!**

**Prince Veggie: See I tol-WHAT THE HELL!? I tried to stop him!**

**Me: Do you want to keep arguing with me?**

**Both: No...**

**Me: Good. *changes names back to normal* Anyway...see you next time...but for now...BYE! *smiles and leaves***

**Keep an eye out for chapter 5. Thanks for reading, hope you liked it, please review...so...um...yeah, that's about it...**

**~Animerox2320**


End file.
